Lęk separacyjny
by Traktrysa
Summary: Nasze działania nieraz mają przykre konsekwencję, których w żadnym razie się nie spodziewaliśmy... (manipulashipping) (re-upload)
1. I

**Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki** **Takahashi.**

* * *

Anzu od dawna nie sypiała dobrze. W sumie "sypiała" to trochę za duże słowo…

Więc jeszcze raz: Anzu od dawna nie była w stanie naprawdę usnąć. Jej tzw. "sen", zaraz na początku fazy NREM roztrzaskiwał się na miliardy maleńkich, ale jakże przerażających kawałeczków, przybierających kształty najróżniejszych abominacji. Podobno faktem jest, iż człowiek w swoich sennych marzeniach jest w stanie oglądać tylko to, co już kiedyś widział. Anzu zapewne, gdyby nie była tak wykończona, zaczęłaby się zastanawiać, gdzie i jak obrazy tych wszystkich okropieństw mogłyby dotrzeć do czyjejkolwiek podświadomości. Dziewczyna jednak, zamiast rozgryzać tą jakże fascynującą, mroczną zagadkę, starała się jak najmocniej trzymać kierowcy dużego, czarnego motocykla. Zmęczenie niestety robiło swoje. Kuszący sen zalotnie i namiętnie lizał powieki nastolatki. "Nie zasypiaj…" - coraz słabiej błagała samą siebie, by nie poddawała się urokowi tego zwodniczego uwodziciela - "Wytrzymaj. Jeszcze chwila…"

Marik poczuł, jak ciało dziewczyny przechyla się na bok, ciągnąc go za sobą. Odruchowo zaczął hamować. Tymczasem dłonie Anzu straciły całą siłę. Palce, dotychczas panicznie zaciskające się na jego szorstkiej kurtce, puściły.

\- Anzu! - chłopak gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę pasażerki. Przez ułamek sekundy widział jej oczy: beznamiętne, puste, martwe… Nagle błysnęły, gdy spadała z maszyny, która zdążyła zmniejszyć swoją prędkość zaledwie o połowę. Jej sylwetka zniknęła w gęstym mroku.

Ciało dziewczyny z dużą siłą uderzyło w asfalt. Świadomość, złośliwie odzyskana na moment, pozwoliła jej poczuć okropny ból, zanim miłościwie została zastąpiona ciemnością.

Marik przeklnął pod nosem. Wykonawszy szybki manewr, zawrócił pojazd. Już po kilku sekundach znalazł się obok nieprzytomnej Anzu. Zeskoczył z motocykla i podszedł do niej. Nie ruszała się. Chłopak przez chwilę zwyczajnie stał w miejscu i patrzył na dziewczynę. Jej ubrania były całkiem zniszczone. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, mówiąc kolokwialnie, że "nieźle przeszorowała asfalt". Całe szczęście klatka piersiowa Anzu wciąż podnosiła się i opadała. "Oddycha." - Marik uspokoił się nieco. Uklęknął i wziął ranną na ręce. "Kur*a!" Co robić?!" - panika zaczęła zaciskać swoje szpony na jego gardle. Nie pozwolił on jednak, by to paraliżujące uczucie przejęło kontrolę. Zszedł z drogi. Ostrożnie ułożył dziewczynę przed sobą na motocyklu, oparł jej głowę o kierownicę i objął jedną ręką w talii. Ruszył powoli do przodu, kierując wolną dłonią. "Szpital odpada, będą zadawać pytania. Mogę ją zabrać ze sobą, albo pojechać do jej domu." - zastanawiał się - "Trudno będzie przemycić poobijaną dziewczynę na trzecie piętro hotelu. W recepcji zawsze ktoś jest. Chyba nie mam innej opcji…"

* * *

Marik, przyjeżdżając do Japonii, miał jeden cel: raz na zawsze zerwać więź, jaka połączyła go z Anzu podczas turnieju Battle City. Konsekwencje długiego przebywania w czyimś umyśle ujawniły się dość szybko, jednak wynikłe z nich niedogodności nie były szczególnie przykre: czasami słyszał głos dziewczyny, innym razem dzielił z nią jej radość czy smutek. Nie zdarzało się to za często, ale kiedy już następowało, chłopak nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem, że to uczucia Anzu. W sumie wszystko to nie było na tyle kłopotliwe, by tłuc się przez pół świata, w dodatku bez żadnego konkretnego rozwiązania.

Wszystko do czasu, a konkretnie do ostatniej wizyty Faraona w Egipcie. Marik nie wiedział czemu, ale po wyjeździe Yugiego i całej jego "bandy", rzeczona więź stała się źródłem wielu problemów. W jakiś sposób czułość chłopaka na uczucia Anzu znacznie się zwiększyła. W dodatku sprawa z Faraonem tak zachwiała emocjam dziewczyny, że zaczęło to fatalnie wpływać na jego własne samopoczucie. Marik więc, nieco bez namysłu, "pożyczył" kilka książek należących do jego "siostruni", które to zaczął analizować jeszcze w czasie podróży. Po dotarciu do Japonii, stosunkowo szybko odnalazł Anzu.

* * *

Sytuacja dziewczyny była nieco inna: w jej przypadku więź z chłopcem owocowała lekkimi koszmarami, czasami także złym samopoczuciem. Anzu oczywiście nie miała pojęcia, co było przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy.

Pogorszenie nastąpiło po powrocie z Egiptu. Wszystkie najgorsze, najboleśniejsze wspomnienia Marika w głowie dziewczyny, która nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy ze źródła pochodzenia najstraszliwszych koszmarów w jej życiu. Nocne lęki pozbawiły Anzu normalnego snu i apetytu, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do stanu, w jakim obecnie się znajdowała. Wtedy właśnie pod jej drzwiami pojawił się on.

Chłopak zaproponował wspólne poszukiwanie rozwiązania. Wiedział, że Anzu jest bystrą dziewczyną i może być przydatna. Wszystko miało się jednak odbyć na jego warunkach. Po pierwsze: miała nikomu o niczym nie mówić, zwłaszcza swoim przyjaciołom; po drugie: musiała robić to, co kazał. Zdesperowana Anzu zgodziła się. Była praktycznie sama i jakiekolwiek wsparcie było mile widziane. W sierpniu, po egzaminach semestralnych, uczniowie mieli trochę wolnego, więc wszyscy jej przyjaciele wyjechali; nie mówiąc już o rodzicach dziewczyny, którzy, no cóż… cieszyli się, że mają już na tyle dużą i odpowiedzialną córkę, że mogą zostawić ją samą i wreszcie nacieszyć się sobą…

Marik, patrząc na Anzu w takim stanie, nie mógł oprzeć się niepoprawnemu, lecz niezwykle upajającemu poczuciu satysfakcji. Wiedział, że ma przewagę nad dziewczyną. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Lubił to uczucie. Anzu stała się taka, jaka powinna być według niego kobieta - uległa. Nigdy nie lubił, gdy była zadziorna i uparta.

* * *

Marik zatrzymał się przed domem Anzu. Z czarnej, skórzanej torby przy motocyklu, wyjął jej torebkę. Znalazł klucze, wziął nieprzytomną na ręce i poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Otworzył je i wszedł do środka. Ostrożnie ułożył dziewczynę na kanapie, zdjął jej kask i usiadł obok. "I co teraz? Zostawić ją w tym stanie? Przecież nie mogę…" - westchnął i wyszedł przed budynek. Odpowiednio zabezpieczył motocykl, zdjął obie torby przyczepione do maszyny i wrócił do domu. Wszystko, wraz ze swoim kaskiem i kurtką, poirytowany rzucił gdzieś w korytarzu. Zaczął szukać łazienki, która to na szczęście znajdowała się na parterze. Chłopak odkręcił wodę. Wanna zaczęła się napełniać.

Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł miękki odgłos uderzenia o podłogę, cichy jęk, a następnie przytłumiony szloch. Marik nerwowo poszedł w stronę salonu: dziewczyna leżała na dywanie, zwinięta w kłębek. Płakała, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Chłopak podniósł jej ciało z podłogi i z powrotem posadził na kanapie. Klęknął przed Anzu i wział jej twarz w dłonie.

\- Anzu! - powiedział. Spojrzał jej w oczy: przerażone, mokre, zrozpaczone… Krzyknęła boleśnie.

\- Ja nie chcę! Boli! - wydusiła z siebie.

\- Uspokój się! Anzu! - wrzasnął ostro. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w połowie przytomna, przeżywała kolejny koszmar. JEGO koszmar: ból poparzeń, strach, niepewność…

\- Nieee! - Anzu chwyciła go za nadgarstki.

\- Anzu… - szepnął. Dziewczyna łkała i trzęsła się okrutnie.

\- Anzu… - chłopak zaczął jeszcze raz - Posłuchaj mnie. Czy… dałabyś radę się sama… rozebrać? - zapytał niepewnie. Anzu nie odpowiedziała. "Więc tak… Chyba muszę… zrobić to sam." - pomyślał, szczerze bez żalu. Pewne jednoznaczne obrazy przemknęły mu przez myśl. "Kur*a! O czym ja myślę!" - zganił się ostro. Był jednak tylko chłopcem. Chłopcem bardzo ciekawym TYCH rzeczy. Jak dotąd w ryzach trzymały go jedynie konserwatywna moralność wraz ze specyficznym "szacunkiem" dla kobiet, wyrobione w rodzinnym (ehm!) "domu". W sumie opinia rodzeństwa też nie była bez znaczenia.

Marik w końcu zebrał się w sobie, wziął głęboki wdech i przystąpił do dzieła. Delikatnie, a jednak stanowczo wyrwał swoje ręce z uścisku Anzu. Zaczął od zdjęcia jej butów i skarpetek. Potem przyszła kolej na to, co kiedyś było dumnie nazywane "koszulą" dziewczyny. Rozpiął i zsunął z niej podarty, zakrwawiony kawałek niegdyś białego materiału, który rzucił gdzieś na podłogę. Następnie chwycił za zapięcie od biustonosza. Jak to często bywa, jego niewprawione palce szarpały się z nim dłuższą chwilkę. "Cholerne diabelstwo!" - pomyślał nieźle wkurzony. W końcu złośliwe haftki puściły, a kłopotliwy element kobiecej garderoby wylądował na dywanie. Anzu, nieco bardziej przytomna, a co za tym idzie - zawstydzona, zamknęła oczy. Zacisnęła dłonie na brzegu kanapy. Chłopiec tymczasem starał się skupić wzrok jedynie na jej brzuchu.

Marik przerwał w tym miejscu. Wstał, udał się do łazienki i zakręcił wodę. Wrócił po chwili. Ponownie klęknął przed Anzu. Cały czas starał się nie patrzeć na jej półnagie ciało, co jednak okazało się nie do końca możliwe. Nie marnując czasu, rozpiął ciemne spodnie dziewczyny. Anzu oparła się dłońmi o jego ramiona. Uniosła się nieco, by ciemne jeansy bez przeszkód mogły dołączyć do reszty jej niegdyś ulubionych ubrań.

Świadomość Anzu, mimo początkowych trudności, w końcu załapała, że jej właścicielka jest niemal naga. Dziewczyna była jednak zbyt zmęczona, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Położyła głowę na swojej prawej dłoni. Marik z jednej strony cieszył się z tego: w tej pozycji jego wzrok mógł się skupić na oparciu kanapy, zamiast na jasnych, pełnych piersiach Anzu; z drugiej strony - trochę szkoda było mu tego widoku…

\- Marik… - chłopak usłyszał cichy szept. Nerwowo przygryzł wargę i szybkim ruchem zdjął ostatni kawałek materiału okrywający dziewczynę. Wziął ją na ręce, przeszedł korytarzem, wszedł do łazienki i ułożył Anzu w wannie. Już miał wychodzić, gdy usłyszał głośne chlapnięcie. Odwrócił się: głowa dziewczyny była pod wodą. Marik natychmiast chwycił jej ramiona i wyciągnął twarz Anzu ponad tafle wody. Kaszląc, spojrzała na niego: jej oczy znów były puste i zimne. Zupełnie jak podczas Battle City… Chłopak nie wiedział, co myśleć. Odetchnął głęboko. Uklęknął obok wanny i położył dłoń na policzku dziewczyny. Drżącą ręką zaczął masować skórę Anzu. Najpierw zmył krew z jej przeciętej wargi. Po chwili już obie jego dłonie delikatnie dotykały całego obolałego ciała.

Woda w mgnieniu oka przybrała brudno-różową barwę. Marik wypuścił ją z wanny. Resztki brudu zostały szybko zmyte przy pomocy prysznica. Chłopak rozglądał się za jakimś ręcznikiem, ale niczego takiego nie zauważył. Wziął więc mokrą Anzu i wyniósł ją z łazienki.

\- Gdzie jest twój pokój? - zapytał, niosąc dziewczynę w stronę schodów.

\- Góra… - szepnęła. Marik wszedł na piętro. Otworzył pierwsze drzwi: sądząc po wystroju, chyba dobrze trafił. Położył Anzu na łóżku.

\- Apteczka… Kuchnia… - powiedziała słabym głosem. Nastolatek wyszedł z pokoju. Dziewczyna tymczasem starała się nie myśleć ani o bólu, ani o tym, że jest całkowicie naga. Siedząc na miękkiej, nieco wilgotnej pościeli, wpatrywała się w swoje stopy. Obraz zamazywał się coraz bardziej...

\- _**GŁUPIE DZIECKO!**_ \- wzdrygnęła się, gdy usłyszała niski, szorstki głos. Głos tak znajomy, ale tak dla niej obcy. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

Marik wrócił po dłuższej chwili. Znalezienie ręcznika zajęło mu trochę czasu. W rękach trzymał też pudło wypełnione przeróżnymi opatrunkami. Przystanął w drzwiach, patrząc na Anzu: dziewczyna przysunęła nogi do klatki piersiowej i zakryła uszy rękoma.

\- Nie jestem głupim dzieckiem… Nie jestem… - łkała. Chłopak bez trudu domyślił się, jakiego rodzaju wspomnienia właśnie ją nawiedzały. Jego ojciec naprawdę bywał okrutny.

Marik wiedział, że Anzu nigdy nie musiała cierpieć w ten sposób. Będąc w jej umyśle miał okazje, by trochę poszperać. Szukając dowodów na to, że Faraon jest tym złym, znalazł wspomnienia grzecznej dziewczynki, którą rodzice kochają nad życie.

To bolało. Chłopak czasami zastanawiał się, czemu on nie mógł się urodzić w takiej rodzinie.

Marik przełknął gorzką satysfakcję z cierpienia Anzu i podszedł bliżej. Położył apteczkę na łóżku i narzucił ręcznik na ramiona dziewczyny. Delikatnie wycierał jej bladą skórę. Nie przestawała płakać. Chłopiec usiadł za nią i ocenił obrażenia: najgorsze było gromne otarcie (a raczej brak skóry), zaczynające się pod łopatkami, a kończące na części lędźwiowej kręgosłupa. W nie najlepszym stanie było też prawe udo Anzu. Marik zaczął od zdezynfekowania ran. Dziewczyna syknęła z bólu, gdy spirytus wszedł w kontakt z uszkodzoną skórą. Chłopak szybko przystąpił do bandażowania, zaczynając pod piersiami Anzu, a skończywszy na jej biodrach. Potem zajął się udem "pacjentki": chwycił jej nogę w zgięciu kolana i podniósł.

Oparła się łopatkami o jego klatkę piersiową i zamknęła oczy. Próbowała otrząsnąć się z nie swojego koszmaru. "To nie moje wspomnienia." - powtarzała - "Mój tata nie jest taki..." - Anzu zaczęła myśleć o tych wszystkich miłych chwilach z rodzicami; o tym, jak ojciec czule przytulał jej mamę, jak wesoło się razem bawili… W tym momencie coś sobie uświadomiła: podczas, gdy jej rodzice mocno trzymali małe rączki swojej córeczki, kiedy ze strachem w oczach pierwszy raz szła do przedszkola, bardzo, bardzo daleko troje innych dzieci żyło w istnym piekle.

Marik w końcu skończył bandażować udo Anzu. Ostrożnie skierował twarz dziewczyny w swoją stronę i przykleił plaster na jej nosie. Potem pomógł jej jeszcze założyć jakąś koszulkę i bieliznę, zanim wstał i zgasił światło. Dziewczyna położyła się na brzuchu i zamknęła przekrwione oczy. Pierwszy raz od dawna pozwoliła, by Morfeusz delikatnie ułożył ją do snu…

* * *

Anzu obudziła się, czując wielki ból. Po chwili zrozumiała, że to okropne, piekące uczucie pochodzi od strony jej pleców, na których, niestety, właśnie leżała. Gdy ta okrutna prawda w końcu dotarła do jej świadomości, mózg przedsięwziął szybkie działanie w celu poprawienia sytuacji, tj. kazał dziewczynie wykonać natychmiastowy obrót na brzuch. Anzu z cichym jękiem otworzyła oczy. "Co… Co się dzieje?" - próbowała coś sobie przypomnieć - "Zaraz… Biblioteka, motor, Marik…" - wszystko powoli układało się w dość marny, ale logiczny plan wydarzeń. Anzu usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu: była u siebie, w swoim własnym pokoju. Ten niezaprzeczalny fakt uspokoił ją nieco.

Dziewczyna zaczęła oglądać swoje ciało. Niewiele widziała w ciemności, ale bez problemu wyczuła bandaże owinięte wokół swojej tali i prawego uda. Dotknęła nosa. "Opatrzył mnie…" - przypomniała sobie o chłopcu.

Ciasno zamknęła oczy. Cisza stawała się coraz gęstsza. Anzu słyszała bicie swojego serca, swój własny oddech i… oddech kogoś jeszcze? Przestraszyła się. Była pewna, że to kolejny koszmar, że zaraz jakiś potwór obejmie ją swoimi szponiastymi łapami...

Wrzasnęła.

\- Anzu! - do uszu dziewczyny dotarł znajomy głos. Jakieś ręce rzeczywiście objęły jej ciało. Płacząc, wtulała się w ciepłe ramiona chłopca.

Marik postanowił, że na wszelki wypadek zostanie z Anzu. Jeżeli jej stan miałby się pogorszyć, ostatecznie mógłby zadzwonić po karetkę...

Tak więc znalazł sobie koc, jakąś poduszkę i położył się na dywanie obok łóżka dziewczyny. Ledwie zdążył zasnąć, gdy nagle obudził go krzyk Anzu.

Teraz siedział na jej łóżku, obejmując dziewczynę.

\- Cicho... Nic się nie dzieje… - szeptał, głaszcząc ją po włosach. Zupełnie jak jego starszy brat, gdy był dzieckiem. Jako mały chłopczyk Marik często miewał koszmary. Tylko Rishid był w stanie go wtedy uspokoić. Teraz on robił to samo dla Anzu.


	2. II

Marik wpatrywał się w sufit. Nie to, że było to jakoś wyjątkowo interesujące zajęcie. W ciemności chłopak nawet nie dostrzegał tego jakże istotnego architektonicznego elementu pokoju, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie miał on większego wyboru.

Leżał na plecach, stając się tym samym "poduszką" dla Anzu, która odpłynęła wtulona w jego ciało. Niestety, ułożyła się na tyle niefortunnie, że i tak już wystarczająco sfrustrowany seksualnie chłopak frustrował się jeszcze bardziej. Dziewczyna leżała pomiędzy jego nogami, przylegając brzuchem do krocza nieszczęśnika. Każdy jej ruch bezlitośnie drażnił ten wrażliwy region męskiego ciała, doprowadzając Marika do obłędu. W dodatku wspomnienie nagiego ciała dziewczyny... Jego dłoń powoli przejechała po udzie nastolatki.

"NIE POZWALAJ SOBIE! Myśl o czymś innym! Myśl o czymś innym! Myśl o czymś innym!" - zaklinał samego siebie, zabierając ciekawską rękę - "Myśl… Cholera! Próbujesz być porządny i co cię za to spotyka?!" - chłopak przygryzł wargę. Anzu w sumie nie była szczególnie ciężka. Gdyby chciał, z łatwością mógłby ją z siebie zrzucić. Bał się jednak, że takie mało subtelne działanie obudziłoby dziewczynę i spowodowało u niej kolejną salwę płaczu.

Marik spojrzał na budzik koło łóżka: zielone, świecące cyfry wskazywały 01:15. Zamknął oczy. Czekając na upragniony sen, próbował zająć swój umysł czymś, co w żadnym wypadku nie kojarzyło mu się z seksem. W końcu znalazł odpowiedni temat do rozmyślań:

"Ciekawe co robią Rishid i Ishizu?" - przed oczyma stanął mu obraz rodzeństwa. Marik troszkę zwlekał z poinformowaniem ich o swojej małej eskapadzie. Siostra często dzwoniła do niego, być może nawet za często… "Cóż, martwi się i tyle. To chyba znaczy, że mnie kocha, tak?" - pomyślał. Jeżeli chłopak miałby za cokolwiek dziękować w swoim nie najszczęśliwszym życiu, to chyba jedynie za rodzeństwo, które nawet w najgorszych momentach nie spisywało go na straty.

* * *

Anzu jęknęła cicho. Nie otwierając oczu, podniosła się i usiadła na łóżku. Dziewczyna spojrzała na materac pod sobą, a raczej na chłopaka, leżącego na nim. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że siedzi pomiędzy nogami Marika, opierając się rękami o jego brzuch. Co jednak najgorsze, chłopak wcale nie spał... Obydwoje przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy.

Dziewczyna pisnęła. Z głośnym łomotem spadła z łóżka.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Przepraszam! - krzyczała, cała czerwona. Zasłoniła twarz dłońmi. Była tak skrępowana, że na początku nie poczuła bólu uderzenia o podłogę, ale niedopatrzenie to bardzo szybko zostało naprawione. Syknęła z bólu.

Marik podniósł się z łóżka i podał Anzu dłoń. Pomógł jej wstać i usiąść na materacu. Chłopak wolał przemilczeć szczegóły wczorajszej nocy i zniknąć jak najszybciej.

\- Wracam do siebie. - rzucił, odchodząc. Zszedł po schodach i pośpiesznie zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Zarzucił torby na ramię i szedł w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszał cichy głos:

\- Marik… Ja… - Anzu zaczęła niepewnie. Chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na jej poobijane ciało. Cała się trzęsła. "Wciąż się mnie boi." - pomyślał.

\- Chcesz czegoś? - otrząsnął się i zapytał szorstko.

\- Ja… Dziękuję… - Anzu wykrztusiła w końcu. Dziewczyna chciała się jakoś odwdzięczyć, może zaproponować mu śniadanie czy coś, ale nie potrafiła zdobyć się na odwagę. Niestety, pamiętała ostatnią noc. Czuła się bardzo dziwnie z tym, co się stało.

\- Nie ma za co. - Marik odpowiedział sucho, po czym wyszedł. Nie chciał ciągnąć tej krępującej rozmowy. Anzu patrzyła przez okno, jak przypina torby do motocykla i odjeżdża. Mimo tych wszystkich złych rzeczy, które wydarzyły się między nimi, dziewczynie było przykro, że chłopak zostawia ją samą...

* * *

Gdy Marik ponownie pojawił się w jej życiu, bała się. Potrzebowała jednak pomocy, a nikt inny nie mógłby rozwiązać jej problemu. Mimo jego obojętnego, wręcz zimnego stosunku do jej osoby, czuła się lepiej, gdy chłopiec był blisko. Nawet lęk towarzyszący dziewczynie w kontaktach z nim nie wydawał się być już tak uciążliwy. Czasami nawet, ku jej wielkiemu zdziwieniu, okazywało się, że tęskni za towarzystwem Marika. "To głupie! Może przez zmęcznie moje uczucia zwariowały… Tak, to na pewno to!" - powtarzała.

Jednak, jak kolwiek by nie było, tej nocy, gdy usnęła w jego ramionach, pierwszy raz od dawna nie miała koszmarów.

Dziewczyna, pomijając bolesne stłuczenia, za sprawą tak długiego snu czuła się o wiele lepiej. Jej umysł działał teraz na tyle sprawnie, by poukładać sobie ostatnie dwa dni spędzone z Marikiem.

Spokojnie zjadła śniadanie i pozwoliła sobie na odpoczynek. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, stłuczenia bolą najbardziej na drugi dzień. Dziewczyna przekonała się, jak słuszne są to słowa...

* * *

Marik praktycznie cały dzień spędził na dalszym analizowaniu, przeglądaniu i ogólnym molestowaniu opasłych tomów należących do Ishizu. W kolejce, oprócz ksiąg przywiezionych z Egiptu, czekały jeszcze te znalezione wczoraj w bibliotece. W ramach zemsty za takie maltretowanie, litery na stronach zaczęły się złośliwie rozmazywać i skakać chłopcu przed oczami.

Od swojej "wizyty" u dziewczyny był bardzo nerwowy. Dopiero po pozbyciu się całego seksualnego napięcia, nagromadzonego od ostatniej nocy (w sposób dość typowy dla chłopców), Marik wreszcie mógł skupić się na czymś innym, niż, jak się to potocznie mówi - "cycki" Anzu.

Było już po 23:00, gdy usłyszał dzwonek swojego telefonu. Spojrzał na ekran: Mazaki Anzu. Westchnął i odebrał połączenie. Nie zdążył się nawet odezwać, gdy w słuchawce rozległ się płacz.

\- Marik… - dziewczyna oddychała szybko, próbując opanować szloch - P… Prrr…oszę! Przyjedź! - błagała.

\- Anzu? Co się stało? - chłopak zapytał nerwowo. Anzu chyba próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale każde jej słowo przeistaczało się w zniekształcony szloch. Marik tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił, pozbierał się i opuścił hotelowy pokój.

* * *

Marik stanął przed domem Anzu. Po drodze zdążył się domyślić, że dziewczyna na pewno znów cierpi z powodu ich więzi. Gdyby strach, który ją ogarnął, rzeczywiście należał do niej, chłopak z pewnością czułby jej lęk.

"Jak to jest?" - zastanawiał się - "Czemu ja mogę czuć wszystkie jej emocje, a ona ma dostęp jedynie do moich najgorszych koszmarów?" - myślał. Może po prostu nic innego nie pozostało w jego duszy? Może jedyne, czym teraz był, to bolesne wspomnienia zatopione w otchłani apatii? Tak, gdyby nie zaduszał wszystkiego apatią, na pewno nie byłby w stanie normalnie, jak na niego, funkcjonować.

Było ciemno. Dosłownie ciemno. W tym gęstym mroku jedynym źródłem światła był reflektor w motocyklu Marika. "Pewnie awaria prądu." - chłopak po ciemku doszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Anzu otworzyła i natychmiast wciągnęła go do środka. Zanim zdążył się odwrócić, usłyszał odgłos pośpiesznie zamykanych zamków.

\- Anzu? - zapytał głupio. Kto inny miałby tu być, jak nie Anzu? Gdy oczy chłopca przywykły nieco do ciemności, mógł dostrzec przed sobą jej zarys. Dziewczyna owinęła się ciasno kocem. Marik słyszał jej przyśpieszony oddech. Nagle wybuchła płaczem i upadła u jego stóp. Nie wiedział, co robić. Po prostu stał nad dziewczyną nie mogąc nawet określić, co czuje.


	3. III

Szare światło poranka zaczęło powoli wypełniać pokój.

Wiele jest rzeczy, które Marik przemyślał tamtej nocy. Udało mu się nawet sformułować kilka ciekawych wniosków:

 _"Anzu ma strasznie wygodne łóżko."_

 _"Nocą czas okropnie się wlecze!"_

 _"Ależ ta dziewczyna się mocno przytula!"_

 _"Chyba powinienem oddać motocykl do przeglądu."_

 _"Głupia Ishizu! Mogłaby przeczytać chociażby jedną z tych cholernych książek!"_

Któż wie, do czego mógłby jeszcze dojść, gdyby z zamyślenia nie wyrwał go cichy szept:

\- Śpisz? - Anzu bała się odezwać głośniej.

Początkowo nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odpowiedział skromnym:

\- Nie.

Dziewczyna tak, jak poprzedniej nocy, leżała wygodnie wtulona w Marika. Nie to, że chciała znajdować się w tej pozycji. Po prostu nie miała siły, by się ruszyć. Wciąż była zmęczona i obolała.

\- Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś. - kobiecy głos po raz kolejny przerwał ciszę.

\- Przestań mi dziękować. Brzmisz głupio. Wiesz co? Najlepiej w ogóle się nie odzywaj. - chłopak rzucił oschle. "Zupełnie jak zdarta płyta." - pomyślał, zamykając oczy - "Może prześpię się chwi…"

Marik jęknął z bólu, gdy paznokcie Anzu nagle wbiły się w jego brzuch. Odruchowo chwycił ramiona dziewczyny, która w ułamku sekundy znalazła się pod nim. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie miała szans. Był o wiele silniejszy.

\- Odwal się! - wysyczała przez łzy. Chłopak był zaskoczony tak nagłą zmianą jej nastroju. Nie spodziewał się, że jego słowa wywołają u niej tak gwałtowną reakcję. Przecież nieraz już odzywał się w dużo gorszy sposób.

\- Uspokój się wariatko! - wrzasnął, chcąc ukryć zmieszanie. "Co jej się stało?" - zdezorientowany, wpatrywał się w puste oczy nastolatki.

\- Odczep się! Odejdź! Słyszysz?! Jesteś potworem! POTWOREM! Jak mogłeś kontrolować czyjkolwiek umysł, skoro twój własny jest tak zrypany?! Jesteś nienormalny! ZOSTAW MNIE WRESZCIE! - Anzu darła się wniebogłosy. Zachowywała się jak w obłędzie.

Chłopak poczuł, jak coś w nim pękło.

 _Mężczyzna nie powinien bić kobiety. Kobiety są słabsze, kobiety są delikatne, kobiety rodzą dzieci, kobiety łatwo zranić, kobiety są potrzebne…_

Jednakże, kobieta nigdy nie powinna prowokować mężczyzny do ataku. **NIGDY.**

Marik zacisnął palce na ramionach dziewczyny. Z pełną premedytacją zamierzał przysporzyć jej cierpienia...

\- Czyżbym cię uraził?! - warknął. Zazwyczaj emocjonalnie oziębły, tym razem nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Przygniótł kolanem jej prawe, obandażowane udo.

Anzu krzyknęła. Intensywny ból wyrwał ją z amoku, który jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej całkowicie zaćmił jej umysł. Wystraszona, nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Zamknęła oczy. Czuła jego ciepły oddech na twarzy.

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Mam cię dość! - krzyknął. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i ściszył głos - Wiesz co? Masz rację! Jestem potworem. Wszystkim robię krzywdę. Zawsze robiłem. Zamordowałem własnych rodziców. Wiesz, ile razy słyszałem jej krzyk przez sen? Urodziła swojego własnego mordercę. Zabiłem ją… Zabrałem ją im. Zabiłem ojca... Ciebie też mogę. Chciałabyś? - szeptał nerwowo.

Przerażający ton jego głosu sprawił, że Anzu zaczęła rzewnie płakać.

\- Zasłużyłaś sobie! Jeba*a suka! To wszystko twoja wina! Czemu musiałaś być taka słaba?! Nie mogłaś wyrwać się tak jak Katsuya?! Po co się w ogóle pojawiłaś?! Powinienem cię wtedy zabić! - sapał wściekły. Podniósł dziewczynę i uderzył nią brutalnie o ścianę. Wymierzył Anzu siarczysty policzek. Sparaliżowana ze strachu, nie potrafiła się obronić. Miała zwyczajnie dość. Jej serce i płuca odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Mimo to, ryczała coraz głośniej.

\- Pppp…puść! - błagała, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. "Zabije mnie! Umrę!" - już wyobrażała sobie swoich rodziców, odkrywających zimne, sztywne ciało ich jedynego, praktycznie wymodlonego dziecka. Grzeczna córeczka, dobra dziewczynka, ukochana jedynaczka, z którą wiązali wszystkie swoje nadzieje, znaleziona martwa w jej własnym pokoju...

Marik niespodziewanie zostawił dziewczynę w spokoju. Usiadł obok i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Anzu opadła bezwładnie na łóżko...

* * *

Jej ciało nie poruszało się od dłuższego czasu. Była sama. Marik zdążył zniknąć już jakiś czas temu.

Martwą ciszę przerwał niepokojący rechot, wydobywający się z gardła dziewczyny. Podniosła się i zaczęła śmiać.

\- Głupia Anzu! Czym się przejmujesz? - mówiła sama do siebie - Patrz, jaki piękny dzień! - krzyknęła, spoglądając na zachmurzone niebo. Podbiegła do szafy i wyjęła z niej najładniejszą sukienkę, jaką miała - prezent od mamy na niedawne urodziny. Amarantowy, gładki materiał był niezwykle przyjemny w dotyku. Anzu, wciąż chichocząc, szybko narzuciła na siebie to krawieckie cudeńko. Nie przejmowała się bandażami, siniakami, zadrapaniami… Nie zaprzątając sobie głowy butami czy torebką, zbiegła po schodach na parter.

\- Tak! Tego mi trzeba! Wyjść i trochę się rozerwać! - zawołała radośnie, chwytając za klamkę.

Śmiech dziewczyny przeszedł w skowyt. Z całej siły uderzyła głową o szybę w drzwiach. Szkło pękło z głośnym trzaskiem. Nastolatka osunęła się na podłogę, zostawiając na drewnie długą, krwawą smugę. Dziwna mieszanka śmiechu i płaczu bez przerwy unosiła się w powietrzu...

* * *

 **PORA NA OFICJALNE PODZIĘKOWANIA!**

 **Dziękuję Pani pod nickiem Elsza za konstruktywne uwagi, PIERWSZY KOMENTARZ oraz zasianie w moim sercu panicznego strachu przed publikowaniem czegokolwiek. :-)**

 **Błagam, nie dawajcie mi już więcej konstruktywnych komentarzy. Albo może... nie wiem sama... XD**

 **Dziękuję również iesztaj za jej słuszne uwagi. ^ ^**


	4. IV

_"To jej wina!"_

Marik z całej siły trzasnął drzwiami. Głośny huk odbił się echem wśród niewielkich, szarych domków, strasząc przy okazji wszystkie ptaki w promieniu kilkuset metrów.

Jego osobista lista "absolutnie nienawidzę" była, łagodnie rzecz ujmując, o wiele dłuższa niż w przypadku przeciętnego człowieka w podobnym wieku. Chłopak szczerze brzydził się wężami, politykami, aroganckimi bogaczami, pyskatymi kobietami... Do niczego jednak nie posiadał tak głębokiej awersji, jak do braku kontroli. Ta niemoc, ta bezradność, ta godna pogardy słabość gdy traci się panowanie, a sprawy obierają zaskakujący, niewłaściwy kierunek.

 _"Głupia dziewucha!."_

Od zakończenia turnieju Battle City chłopak dokładał wszelkich starań, by móc prowadzić w miarę normalne życie. Nie miał wybujałych aspiracji - jedyne, czego chciał, to po prostu poczuć się lepiej. Naprawdę próbował.

 _"Sama się o to prosiła!"_

W pewnym momencie, nie widząc już większego sensu swoich wysiłków, po prostu uciekł w apatię. Mur, misternie zbudowany z obojętności, skutecznie chronił go przed strachem, bólem i poczuciem winy. Zyskał dość stabilny spokój. Coś jednak, jak zwykle, poszło nie tak.

 _"Anzu…"_

\- Jeba*a dziwka! - wrzasnął. Trząsł się z nerwów. Całkowicie wyprowadzony z równowagi, wolał nie ryzykować jazdy na motocyklu w swoim obecnym stanie. Jego ręce, drżąc niemiłosiernie, i tak nie mogłyby utrzymać kierownicy. Chcąc nieco się uspokoić, chłopak zdecydował się na spacer po osiedlu.

* * *

Ciężkie chmury groźnie wisiały na niebie. Pomimo braku słońca, dzień był wyjątkowo duszny. Marik szedł spokojnie, bez pośpiechu stawiając kroki. Jego złość powoli dogasała.

Po jakimś kwadransie chłopak zaczął czuć się naprawdę dziwnie. Dopiero po kolejnych kilku minutach zorientował się, że tutejsi ludzie bacznie obserwują każdy jego krok. Ukryci za tanimi firankami, co jakiś czas ukradkiem zerkali na nieznanego im, podejrzanie wyglądającego człowieka. Marik westchnął i przewrócił oczami. W sumie wcale nie dziwił się miejscowym. Nie miał najmniejszych złudzeń: z całą pewnością nie wzbudzał w ludziach szczerej sympatii i zaufania. W dodatku ta cała paranoja z terroryzmem. Arabska uroda chłopca nie zawsze przysparzała mu grono fanów…

Podirytowany całą tą sytuacją, po prostu wrócił do punktu wyjścia i usiadł na schodach. Przygryzł wargę. Żałował, że zwyczajnie nie został w domu, że nie zignorował tego wszystko. Był bardzo zmęczony. Położył głowę na swoich kolanach i zamknął oczy. W pewnej chwili przestał odczuwać upływ czasu. Małe skrawki zdeformowanej pół snem rzeczywistości z trudem przebijały się do jego zamglonej świadomości. Wśród wszystkich zniekształconych dźwięków nagle pojawił się jeden, równie wyraźny, co i irytujący:

\- Tak! Tego mi trzeba! Wyjść i trochę się rozerwać! - Marik, brutalnie wyrwany z letargu, niezgrabnie wstał. Nie odwracając się, odszedł od drzwi na tyle daleko, by uniknąć uderzenia przez drewniane skrzydło. Drzwi jednak ani drgnęły. Zamiast tego, po ich drugiej stronie rozległ się chory śmiech, skowyt, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i dziwny szloch. Chłopak przez dłuższy moment stał osłupiały. Dopiero po kilkunastu długich sekundach odwrócił się i chwycił za klamkę.

Tuż przed nim, klęcząc wśród szklanych odłamków, znajdowała się przyczyna wszystkich jego problemów. Przyduszony rechot, dochodzący z jej gardła, prowokująco drażnił jego uszy.

"Co ją tak bawi?! Ja?! To, że mnie wkurza?!"

\- Z czego się śmiejesz?! - wrzasnął. Anzu nie przestawała chichotać. Jej nieustający śmiech coraz bardziej denerwował Marika. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok: posklejana krwią grzywka zasłaniała jej niebieskie oczy.

\- Co jest takie śmieszne?! - chłopak zdawał się nie widzieć krwi spływającej po twarzy nastolatki. Zdenerwowany, zacisnął dłoń na jej ramieniu i zaciągnął wgłąb korytarza. Szkło zgrzytło pod jego grubą podeszwą. Wleczona dziewczyna w pewnym momencie zaczęła nieludzko wrzeszczeć. Tak nagła reakcja przestraszyła Marika. Puścił ją. Uwolniona, natychmiast zwinęła się w kłębek.

\- Nie ucieknę… - szepnęła - Nie ucieknę... To twoja wina... - zaczęła szlochać.

\- Co ty mówisz? - chłopak spojrzał na nią zmieszany.

\- Nie zostawią mnie. Nie ucieknę…

\- Mazaki! Kur*a mać! Anzu! Ogarnij się! - Marik chwycił jej ramiona i przycisnął dziewczynę do ziemi.

\- Marik… - zaśmiała się delikatnie - Podobało ci się, gdy spaliśmy razem? - jej głos brzmiał niemal naturalnie.

\- Co to, kur*a, za pytanie?! Czego do cholery chcesz?! - chłopak nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Jeszcze pięć dni temu nawet nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji.

\- Nie uciekaj. Zostań. Nie lubię być sama… - nogi dziewczyny sugestywnie oplotły jego biodra. Zdrętwiał. Wszystko było nie tak. Absolutnie nie tak. Anzu z całą pewnością nigdy nie powiedziałaby czegoś takiego, nie zachowałaby się w podobny sposób. Na pewno nie w stosunku do niego. Chociaż cała ta chora psychoza wydawała się dla niego czystą abstrakcją, to ciepłe ciało leżące pod nim było jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Poczuł na swojej twarzy miękką dłoń. Otępiony zmęczeniem, mając w pamięci dwie poprzednie noce, niepewnie położył rękę na jej udzie…

* * *

W przeciwieństwie do chłopaka, Anzu nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Demony, jeszcze niedawno zatruwające umysł Marika, ciasno owinęły się wokół duszy dziewczyny.

 _"Zabaw się!"_

 _"Nie odmawiaj sobie!"_

 _"Dalej! Będzie fajnie!"_

Zniekształcone Głosy sączyły słodką truciznę w każdą jej myśl, z miejsca zabijając najmniejsze przejawy buntu. Koszmary wiedziały, że odcięte od uczuć swojego twórcy, koniec końców zginą. Tylko jeden z nich był na tyle silny, by żyć samodzielnie. No właśnie - **BYŁ**.

Zdesperowane, w końcu znalazły pewne rozwiązanie: mając w pamięci słabą psychikę Anzu, właśnie ją uznały za idealne schronienie. Niektórym, nieco silniejszym, już wcześniej udało się prześlizgnąć do jasnej, ciepłej duszyczki dziewczyny. Tam miały możliwość przetrwać znacznie dłużej, niż zamknięte w jałowej podświadomości Marika. Nic dziwnego, że gdy ich "ofiara" znalazła się dostatecznie blisko, na jej psychikę rzuciła się cała wataha wygłodniałych Biesów.

Demony do życia potrzebują strachu, cierpienia, gniewu, nienawiśc, pożądania... Rozpacz po stracie sympatii i przyjaciela, tłumiona we wnętrzu Anzu, stała się dla nich doskonałą pożywką. Koszmary, rosnąc w siłę, zaczęły przejmować kontrolę. Będąc niejako "gatunkiem inwazyjnym" wyniszczały dziewczynę od środka. Czułość Marika na jej uczucia w rzeczywistości wcale się nie zwiększyła. To, co chłopak uznał za rozchwianie emocjonalne, tak naprawdę było rozpaczliwymi podskokami zaatakowanej duszy, żywcem pożeranej przez bezlitosne Potwory.

O ile on potrafił sobie z tym radzić, o tyle Anzu była całkowicie bezbronna.

* * *

Była sztywna, gdy jego dłonie nerwowo wędrowały pod jej sukienką, chaotycznie rozluźniały bandaże, odsłaniały coraz więcej jasnej skóry... Jego język wygłodniale penetrował wnętrze ust dziewczyny.

Każda myśl w jego głowie była przekrzykiwana przez następną.

 _"Szybciej!"_

 _"Nie tutaj!"_

 _"Zamknij te cholerne drzwi!"_

 _"Skup się!"_

 _"Zabierz ją gdzie indziej!"_

 _"Nie myśl!"_

 _"Sama cię prowokuje!"_

Starał się nie zastanawiać nad tym, co robi. Liczyło się tylko to, by czuć pod palcami skórę dziewczyny: miękką, gładką na brzuchu i piersiach, za to na plecach - szorstką, pokrytą strupami. Zanurzył dłoń w jej włosach, zacisnął palce i szarpnął.

Jej krzyk zgrał się wraz z dźwiękiem telefonu.

Zignorował go. Komórka jednak zadzwoniła ponownie. Dalej żadnej reakcji ze strony chłopaka. Dzwonek rozbrzmiał po raz trzeci, czwarty, piąty… Marik nie wytrzymał. Brutalnie odepchnął Anzu i sięgnął do kieszeni.

\- Czego kur*a chcesz! - wrzasnął.

\- Marik? - w słuchawce usłyszał zaskoczony głos siostry.

\- Ishizu? - wydukał po dłuższej chwili. Nieprzyjemną ciszę przerwał jęk Anzu. Marik odruchowo zakrył jej usta dłonią.

\- Marik, co to było?

\- Nic! Chcesz czegoś? - chłopak chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć ledwie rozpoczętą rozmowę.

\- Ja… Czy wszystko w porządku? - subtelne drżenie w tonie kobiety zdradzało jej niepokój.

\- Tak. W jak najlepszym. Coś jeszcze?!

\- Chciałam zapytać, jak ci idzie i kiedy zamierzasz wrócić. - Ishizu wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Brat nie miał w zwyczaju odnosić się do niej w tak wulgarny, oschły sposób.

\- Niedługo.

\- Marik…

\- Cholera! Czego ty jeszcze kobieto chcesz?! - chłopak wydarł się do telefonu.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć co u Anz…

Marik rozłączył się bez słowa. Jego wzrok spoczął na pokrytej krwią twarzy dziewczyny. Powoli oderwał dłoń od jej ust...

* * *

 **Postanowiłam** **wrócić do cenzurowania przekleństw. Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż moje działania być może nie wszystkim wydają się logicznie. Mimo to niech ta maleńka, niepozorna gwiazdka stanie się symbolem wszelkich działań wymierzonych przeciwko tej wulgarnej rzeczywistości. Niechaj jej jasny blask przypomina ludziom o mej beznadziejnej, próżnej i morderczej walce o lepszy, odchamiony świat!**

 **\°/**

 **Ostatnio nauczyłam się, że motor to jest w pralce. Ludzie jeżdzą na motocyklach!**


	5. V

**OSTRZEŻENIE: PONIŻSZY ROZDZIAŁ ZAWIERA TREŚCI W ŻADNYM WYPADKU NIE PRZEZNACZONE DLA OSÓB NIEPEŁNOLETNICH!**

* * *

Każdy jej jęk był przesycony bólem. Odgłos kropel uderzających o ziemię mieszał się z jego ciężkim oddechem. Jedynym urozmaiceniem tej monotonnej symfonii stał się dzwonek telefonu, rozbrzmiewający uparcie co jakiś czas.

Marik zacisnął zęby, gdy dziewczyna wbiła paznokcie w jego ramiona. Wiła się rozpaczliwe, chcąc wydostać się spod ciała chłopaka. Przyciskał ją do zimnej podłogi o wiele za mocno. Ciężko było jej oddychać. W pewnym momencie opadła z sił. Ciasno zamknęła oczy.

Anzu nie rozumiała, w jaki sposób znalazła się w tej sytuacji. Pamiętała jego dłonie, usta, język... To wszystko było jednak tak nierealne i odległe, wręcz nieprawdziwe. Pierwszy wyraźny bodziec dotarł do świadomości dziewczyny dopiero wówczas, gdy Marik rozsunął jej uda, ale wtedy było już za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję...

Drzwi wejściowe, za sprawą wiatru, zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem, Kilka zakrwawionych kawałków szkła z cichym brzdękiem upadło na podłogę. Ciemności wypełniła niemalże cały korytarz. Odrobina słabego, szarego światła, z trudem przedzierała się przez rozbitą szybę...

Przyjemnie było odsłaniać jej ciało, dotykać, całować, lizać, gryźć... Przyjemne było obserwowanie jej reakcji, sprawdzanie, jak daleko może się posunąć, gdzie jest, o ile jest, jakaś granica. Anzu nie protestowała w żaden sposób. Przeciwnie - jej zachowanie wręcz zachęcało Marika do coraz śmielszych posunięć. Gdy tylko ustawił się pomiędzy nogami dziewczyny, jej niespodziewany krzyk sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię. Nie zamierzał się już jednak wycofać.

Delikatny kawałek aksamitnego, amarantowego materiału, bezdusznie wymięty w najbardziej barbarzyński sposób, leżał zapomniany gdzieś w kącie, ukryty we wszechobecnym mroku...

Anzu z krzykiem odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Nie była w stanie uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się działo. To wszystko nie mogło być naprawdę. Przestała się ruszać. Dławiąc się łzami, próbowała uspokoić samą siebie.

Marik nie mógł utrzymać jej nóg w odpowiedniej pozycji. Nieważne jak mocno zaciskał dłonie na udach dziewczyny, jasna skóra wciąż wyślizgiwała się spod jego palców. Paznokcie chłopaka pozostawiały na ciele Anzu bolesne ślady. Zniecierpliwiony, po prostu chwycił jej nogi pod kolanami. Ustawił się wygodniej, nachylił nad klatką piersiową dziewczyny i kontynuował. Naprawdę chciał, żeby to wszystko już się skończyło. Rzeczywistość całkowicie różniła się od jego oczekiwań, od tego, co słyszał i widział. To wszystko wcale nie było zabawne ani przyjemne. Mimo wszystko dążył konsekwentnie do końca.

Anzu zanurzyła dłoń w jego włosach. Zaciskając długie palce na jasnych kosmykach, wydała z siebie ostatni, rozpaczliwy krzyk. Czuła, jak ciało chłopaka drży. Próbował złapać oddech.

Po kilku ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach, będących dla półprzytomnej dziewczyny istną kaźnią, Marik w końcu zszedł z niej. Ciężko dysząc, starał się jakoś odnaleźć swoje ubrania. Chwyciwszy ten element garderoby, na którym najbardziej mu zależało, udał się w kierunku nieco jaśniejszego salonu. Zataczając się, w końcu opadł ciężko na kanapę. Ledwie czuł własne nogi i ręce, lecz mimo to, czując naturalną potrzebę okrycia się w jakiś sposób, założył bokserki. Wykończony, mając już wszystkiego dość, jak gdyby nigdy nic po prostu zamknął oczy.

Ostatnią rzeczą, który dotarła do jego świadomości, był irytujący dźwięk telefonu.

* * *

 **Jestem naprawdę wdzięczna za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Dzięki Ie** **sztaj!**

 **I would like to thank to Feta Tsukino. Thanks for your efforts to read and understood that story.**


End file.
